


Haunted

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kadence Matthews found herself unable to watch the news without cringing anymore. And there was only one person, one thing, to blame—<i>the Joker</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_“All things truly wicked start from innocence.” — Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

Kadence Matthews found herself unable to watch the news without cringing anymore. And there was only one person, one thing, to blame— _the Joker_.

Having long since traded the gloom of Gotham for the much sunnier view of California, it wasn’t until childhood friend Lacy Garcia phoned her of the city’s newest criminal; finding the tales of this deranged clown ripping off mob banks mildly amusing. Yet it was the stunt that flashed this Joker’s face and message worldwide that gave her nightmares.

The sick video of the clown playing with the poor man whom dressed up as Batman, demanding to kill others until the real dark knight unmasked himself to city; slowly causing Gotham to take an even lesser view of the Batman. Still, it’d not only been this insane man’s message that knocked Kadence breathless—it was the man _himself_. For without the greasepaint, green hair dye, and minus Glasgow scars, that was a face Kadence once knew very well—that this Joker had once been Jack Napier.

Fear that once upon a time, Kadence and Jack had been in love, almost married…

Horror that the once sweet, loving, almost shy Jack had turned into this…this _monster_.

Terror at the idea of informing anyone within Gotham of the Joker’s true identity, because then the crazy clown might remember _her_ and come looking. Or, someone might demand she return to that terrible town and he’ll find her.

It all swirled around Kadence’s mind when watching the news, leaving her mouth dry and giving a bitter aftertaste.


End file.
